1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP which reduces the brightness of outdoor daylight reflection using a complementary color relationship between a dielectric layer and barrier rib as opposed to using black stripes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel (PDP) displays numbers, characters, or graphics by injecting discharge gas between two substrates with a plurality of electrodes, sealing the two substrates, applying a discharge voltage to the plurality of electrodes, and applying a pulse voltage to address a point where two electrodes intersect when gas is emitted due to the application of the discharge voltage.
A PDP is classified into a direct current (DC) type and an alternate current (AC) type, according to the type of driving voltage applied to a discharge cell, i.e., according to the type of discharge. Also, the plasma display panels may be classified into an opposite discharge type and a surface discharge type according to a configuration of electrodes.
However, in the PDP, bright room contrast is reduced due to the brightness of external light reflected off the PDP.